


Jus Primae Noctis

by dhazellouise



Series: Hermione's Harem [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Adultery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hermione's Harem - Freeform, Hermione/Multi - Freeform, Moresomes, Multi, Polyandry, Polygamy, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born with the curse of the 'first night', Hermione must give away her maiden head in every full moon in order to maintain the balance of power within her. Henceforth, on the night of the full moon, she must choose any from her Elite Fifteen and let the darkness consume her. HP AU (EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT)</p><p>(Hermione's Harem; Harry, Tom, Draco, Lucius, James, Remus, Sirius, Snape, Salazar, Godric, Gellert, Abraxas, Blaise, Theo, Oliver) - for MAJOR REVISION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is unbetaed. I apologize for the grammatical errors that I failed to notice. I also want to thank NextHappyGirl and Stella Purple for reading the first draft of this story, and for telling me their honest opinion. I also want to thank annamonk for her continued support and for being patient with me! Thank you so much guys! You are awesome!

 

* * *

Far, far away…

In the Galaxy of Exiliar…

There live the God Empress, known as the benevolent Goddess of Creation throughout the realms of men.

Yet they did not know, that she too, was the Goddess of Destruction…

As the Virgin Goddess of Creation, she has yet to know the pleasure of the flesh.

However, born with the curse of the _'first night'_ , Hermione must give away her maiden head on her 18th reign on the night of the full moon … and many moons after in order to keep the balance of power within her.

It is a cycle that they must uphold.

It will become the law.

...

As the Goddess of Creation, she must remain pure.

But in every full moon, her power to destroy will rule.

During that night, she will have the insatiable desire to corrupt and ruin, and only through the aid of her men that she will be able contain her hunger for destruction…

Henceforth, for one night, she must choose any from her Elite Fifteen.

....

It has been said that it is a privilege to be chosen by the God Empress….but a burden and curse for those who were chosen.

For the touch of the Empress will leave a mark on them that they can never forget, and will leave them wanting for something that they can never have again.

* * *

_**CRACK!!** _

There was big spider web fissure that appeared beneath the armoured body of Sirius Black after Hermione had slammed him against the ground. Dust particles dispersing through the air while some rocks leaped from the crack earth at the force of her smash. A noticeable dent could be seen in her opponent's armour, where Hermione had punched him on the chest.

Sirius remained unmoving on the ground, and Hermione wondered if she had used too much of her strength to render him unconscious.

But she didn't have time to see if he was alright as she felt the unmistakable shift in the air on either side of her.

Hermione didn't think twice of bending down on both knees and shooting upwards through the air in a flash, high up that she hovered above the tall figures who was about to use their lethal combination to defeat her.

Salazar and Godric were the fastest amongst her elite warriors. Yet still, they were not a match to Hermione's speed.

Hence, in slow motion, Hermione watched them execute their familiar combo of swift jabs and simultaneous whirl of kicks that they aimed to the space where she had just vacated.

The duo's attack met empty air, where they swiftly lose their balance after.

Hermione took advantage of their unguarded positions. Faster than a lightning bolt, she flipped sharply mid-air and brought her heels down; intending to crack their helmets opened and bring them down with one move.

Both men disappeared beneath her and Hermione's heels impacted on the ground instead.

**BOOGGSSHH!**

The ground shook as a huge crater appeared in the middle of the training arena, cracks spreading wide while there was a cloud of dust and small pebbles pelting down around her after she had literally cracked the ground open with her last attack.

The duo was no longer there.

 _It was just an illusion._ Hermione realized. They must have lured her into a trap.

 _Damn that Abraxas and Remus!_ It seemed both Hermione's tacticians had teamed up, and was using all the men to defeat her.

Before the dust could even clear the area, Hermione was soon surrounded from all sides by the other men from her Fifteen.

Both father and son, the Malfoys and the Potters, the four of her greatest commanders who controlled the advance guard of her army.

"Hello, dear Empress." James said, already sporting that cocky grin that she had also seen in Sirius, right before she had sent the Black heir crashing into the ground.

Hermione wanted to see the same thing happen to James Potter. The sight of him eating dirt will be a lovely to see, indeed.

"Hello to you too," Hermione responded, grinning wickedly.

"Stop flirting with her father," Harry said, though there was a glitter of amusement in his emerald eyes.

"Don't lose your concentration or you'll end up like Sirius."

James glanced back behind him, towards the man lying unmoving on the ground; Sirius Black.

As if he could hear their conversation, Sirius raised a hand and yelled to them, "I'm alright! I just need to recover. The Empress really worked hard on me."

At his statement, James laughed out loud while Harry smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"Can you two stop fooling around!" that was Lucius' voice, who sounded impatient from behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco and Lucius standing there.

"Alright, alright," James replied.

And then, he and Harry begun attacking her at the same time.

Hermione evaded the punch that they aimed towards her face and stomach, the air whipping around them as they used their power that would certainly incapacitate her.

She jumped backwards from them, where she was herded to the two Malfoys who were waiting for her.

Lucius and Draco crashed into her from behind.

Lucius immediately going straight for a chokehold. He slung his armoured arm around her neck and locked her against his chest while Draco started pummelling her face with his gauntlet hand.

The strength of his punch didn't really do much on Hermione, even though she was the only one there who wasn't wearing an armour.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** _

There was now a dent appearing on Draco's gauntlet as he repeatedly punch her across the face. After all, Hermione was a God Empress, and it would take a fifty Immortal Lords to put a scratch on her face.

"Damn! I really hate it when this happens," Draco sneered as he looked at the poor state of his gauntlet. Hermione could see his silver eyes gleaming through the slit of his green helm.

Hermione smiled at him, already bracing herself for her next move.

"What do you expect, son? She's our Empress. She's hard to kill." She heard Lucius say behind her, and just then both Harry and James joined in.

Harry took hold of her right arm while Draco hastily moved to take her left. Lucius had tightened his arm around her neck.

If Hermione was mortal, she would have been dead by now. The bones of her neck and arms pulverized to bits just by the sheer strength of their grip. But she was not.

She could easily breakthrough their restraints anytime because she had the strength of a thousand suns, and the four men had only fifty.

They were that weak.

And so when James Potter ran towards her, with a glowing fist aiming for her chest. In less than nanoseconds, Hermione use Draco's and Harry's hold on her arms to lift her lower torso up and clamped both her thighs on either side of James' neck, right before his attack could hit her.

James struggled, but she drew her shins together to prevent the man from escaping, and with one sharp twist of her hips, James Potter somersaulted through the air and face planted on the ground.

...

Unbeknownst to the people battling in the arena, majority of the men in the viewing deck was now muttering something along these lines as they watched the fight, "Lucky Potter to have the Empress' legs wrapped around him."

"Yes, Lucky Potter. I hope his wife is going to give him an earful after this." Someone said from the crowd of onlookers who stood in front of the glass panes in the viewing area.

"Damn! Way to go James Potter! Ahaha…"

"It's just training, Arthur!" A redhead woman scolded her husband, slapping his shoulder. "I'm sure Lily will not appreciate your words if she hears it!"

While another man murmured to his twin. "Those Fifteen are so fortunate to be training with the Empress. I will give anything to be down there."

"I completely agree with you, dear brother of mine. Those Fifteen are the luckiest bastards in our sector."

…

Meanwhile in the arena, after Hermione had sent James swallowing dirt, she followed through with another head butt behind her, where she heard a satisfying crunch as Lucius' helmet caved in.

For sure, the blonde must have a broken nose and a fractured cheekbones by now. The Malfoy abruptly released his hold around her neck and Hermione immediately shifted her attention to the other two, who were still holding her arms.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Hermione steadied her stance and gripped both Draco's and Harry's arms. The two men reacted by slamming their elbow on her arms, trying to cut off her grip on them, but they were too late because Hermione was already whirling on the spot, and the two were helpless as they moved along with her.

Hermione span around, still gripping the two men with her hand, and then she abruptly released them.

In slow motion, Hermione watched them flew through the air in opposite direction, where they crashed straight towards the high walls of the arena.

There was another _**BOOM!**_ and a spray of debris where the two landed. But Hermione could not see more than that, because all of a sudden, her view was obscured by two people in front of her.

"Still as ruthless as ever, aren't you our Dear Empress?" Gellert greeted through his black and gold helmet as the two figures flew in the air. "But hopefully not too much for we don't really want your reputation as the benevolent Goddess tarnish, don't we Tom?"

"Enough talking, Gellert. Let's take her out." The one in silver and green armour stated.

Hermione could see Tom Riddle's blue eyes glowing through his visor, and she knew then that he wanted to end the fight soon.

"Very well," the blonde said, and without warning, he was in front of her with a kick aiming for her face.

Hermione vanished from her spot and appeared just behind Tom, who had been in the process of flying upwards.

There was a reason Tom Riddle was her favourite warrior, and it was because he didn't give a damn about her status as the God Empress.

He was also one of her best fighter in her Elite Fifteen.

Hermione drew her hand back and punched out. Tom Riddle caught her fist, his blue eyes glittering with ill-intent, when he brought his other hand to punch her in the gut.

She tried to take her hand out from his grip, but his hold on her tightened.

Riddle's punched landed and Hermione felt a rib crack.

She gasped out loud, wrenching herself away from her opponent.

Hermione knew right then that Tom Riddle was using the gauntlets that he had won from the last War Games; the gauntlet that was said to be able to render even a God Empress critically wounded.

 _Curse it!_ Hermione thought, gasping for breath.

"It hurts a bit, doesn't it, Empress?" Tom Riddle asked, a malicious smirk gracing his lips. "I think it's good to be reminded that even a Goddess can bleed too, yes?"

Hermione glared.

She could feel the others watching this fight rather carefully. This wasn't the first time that Riddle was being such a bastard towards her, and yet she hadn't ordered the man killed for his audacity, and his show of contempt throughout her reign.

Every time Hermione and her Fifteen trained in the arena, it was always either Riddle, Salazar and Gellert, who had the tendency to become very…. _passionate_ about sparring with her.

"Did I ever tell you that you will always be _my favorite_ , Riddle, even though you try oh-so-very hard to make me hate you?" She informed him, which always, _Always_ , grated on Riddle's nerves when she called him _her favorite._

Hermione's lips twitched at the corners when she noticed the muscle leaping on Riddle's jawline.

One thing that made Riddle as Hermione's favorite, was because the man despised her so much, even when she was his Empress.

Perhaps it was because Hermione had been born as a mortal with magic, prior to being chosen by Merlin, that Tom Riddle will never accept her as anything than inferior to him.

In this, Hermione allowed him to keep his opinion to himself, as long as he did his duty as her Magical Enforcer in their sector of the Galaxy.

"As you are,... my favorite mudblo-" Riddle began, while Hermione's eyes flared hotly at what he was about to say.

But was interrupted when two men took this opportunity to attack her.

Her spymasters, Severus Snape and Theo Nott, came barreling towards her from behind.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. The Elite Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the rest of the Elite Fifteen

…

Riddle tried to grab for her, perhaps intending to trap her there while allowing Severus and Theo to attack her, but Hermione was already whirling around with her leg out and aiming for his helmed head.

As expected, Riddle jumped back, lightning-quick even in his suit of armour, where Gellert joined him shortly after.

The two of them were indeed the fastest of her Knights. Too bad that Hermione wasn't allowed to use her magic or even apparate, which would have put all the men at a disadvantage.

Nonetheless, it was understandable since this training was set-up to hone Hermione's skills in hand-to-hand combat, and to prepare her for the War Games and the Empress Duel two moons from now.

Hermione needed all the training she can get, and the only way to do that was allowing the men to attack her in full armour, while leaving her with nothing but to wear her mandra-hide training gear.

A split second later, Severus and Theo was there.

"Empress," Theo greeted her, dazzling her with a disarming smile, showing those pearly whites that would generally send women swooning so fast like they had been struck by a Centuar's arrow.

Hermione, however, scowled and said, "Theo."

Severus gave her a brief nod.

And as silent and dark as the flickering shadows of the night, the two made their move.

Riddle and Gellert flew up and above them, their eyes never leaving her figure; closely watching.

A moment later, Blaise and Oliver were there as well, circling around five meters away. Blaise Zabini gave her a wink while Oliver Wood flashed her a lopsided grin.

Hermione gave them both a glare when she realized what they intended to do.

They were trying to box her in.

To Hermione's consternation, Theo and Severus didn't attack her as she had expected. Instead, they began to run in circles around her, their forms a blur, dark hair whipping about from the rush of air current they were creating from their fast movements.

It was only when Hermione saw a glint of gold that she realized too late that they were casting the golden thread of submission around her body; a trap magically woven to capture a God Empress like her.

They had used the golden thread to capture Empress Chang once during the last War Games, which had won them a territory in the East Sector of Perigola, and a retinue of new mandra mounts, ten thousand soldiers, siege weapons, and of course, other special bounty for her Knights.

Normally, God Empress won't be able to escape when the golden thread had been cast in place, but Hermione had been born a mortal once.

Thus, she was able to slip out from the thread - albeit with difficulty, of course - due to the fact that she had to lower down her power, to fool the magical thread that she was mortal and to escape from her restraints.

Compressing her body tightly together, she leaped through the air and out from the thread just as both Theo and Severus were about to tie the knot on her, which would have been impossible to get out from.

Nevertheless, as soon as she broke out from the golden thread, Riddle and Gellert were on her at once. Their eyes glittering with malicious intent, and Hermione realized she was in serious trouble as Riddle's gauntlet hand came rushing towards her face.

Hermione was still summoning back her power to full capacity, and instantly knew that she wouldn't survive Riddle's punch if it landed.

 _Does everyone know that Tom Riddle is wearing the Godkilling Gauntlets?_ Hermione thought in alarm as Riddle's gauntlet hand neared her face.

Almost in slow motion, she vaguely felt Gellert appearing behind her back to block her escape.

_Do they plan to kill me?_

Tom Riddle's smile widened.

 _Yes, they do._ Hermione thought belatedly; frightened.

Riddle's gauntlet hand was just a scant inches from her face - with its power burning against her skin - when there was a _**CRACK!**_ and a _**SNAP!**_ sounds, right before Hermione was yanked down and whirled to the side.

She landed on the ground with an earth-shattering _**CRASH!**_ Face burrowing unto the dirt and sand, cracks appearing beneath her from the force of her smash, ground heaving from underneath her body.

And Hermione was hurt. Her power was not completely full, and she felt the radiating pain from her face and some arching on her left shoulder when she had landed on her side.

Hermione's eyes immediately shot back to the two flying figures overhead. Both Gellert and Riddle were regarding her with expectant looks on their faces, and daring her to say something about their attempts to kill her.

It looked like Hermione was the only one aware about Riddle wearing those God-killing gauntlets. He and Gellert must have placed some disillusionment charms to hide them from everyone.

The two men were far too intelligent for Hermione's sanity, and this wasn't exactly the first time that they had tried to kill her throughout her reign.

Hermione knew that the two were only trying to test her capabilities as the God Empress, as they often did to assure themselves that they hadn't misplaced their sense of duty on someone like her.

Hence, she remained silent; not giving them the satisfaction of tattling to anyone, which they must have expected her to do.

Rather, she glared up at them.

She wasn't going to order her other Knights to have them hanged, drawn and quartered for treason, even when the thought of it made her mind itched something fierce.

A silent understanding pass between the three of them and Hermione saw something flashed in Riddle's eyes, though she didn't quite catch what it was because it was gone soon after.

"I don't think so, Riddle, Grindelwald." Hermione heard Blaise saying. "The Empress is mine. I'll be the one to defeat her."

She looked up, and saw the ebony-skinned Knight standing over her and wielding his whip.

He must had used his whip to catch her ankle and yank her away from Riddle and Gellert's hold.

Lucky for her, or she would have been killed on the spot.

"Why you slithering snake –" Gellert started, his aristocratic features turning hard as the bastion marble, when he finally directed his grey-blue eyes on Blaise Zabini.

"We almost had her." Tom hissed in rage, slipping back into his role that he had to play, easily dismissing the fact that he had planned to kill Hermione. "We would have taken her out."

 _Kill me you mean._ Hermione inwardly seethed.

"At the amount of talking you guys do, you might as well be handing the victory to me." Hermione snapped in fury, and in a flash she swiped her leg out and sweep Blaise off his feet, power surging within her, when she followed her move by launching back and flipping mid-air.

With Blaise' whip still wrapped around her ankle, and him holding the handle, Hermione used her momentum to jerk the Knight through the air with her and quickly brought him down on the ground with another earth-shattering _**CRACK!**_

It was Blaise turned to burrow himself on the ground like a gridol-ostrich. His black armour gleaming as it caught the superficial sunlight from the enchanted ceiling of the domed arena.

Afterwards, she quickly unwind the the whip from her ankle. That was when Oliver Wood set his snitch on her. The snitch flew around and around her, spewing golden dust as it went. It temporarily blinded her and had her wheezing as the dust accidentally went into her airway after she had breathe it in.

Hermione's momentarily lapse was enough for Oliver to sneak up on her and kick her from behind. _hard. where s_ he was swiftly propelled straight into Theo's arms.

"Do you want me to blow the dust from your eyes, Empress?" Hermione heard him asked, and felt the brush of his fingers against her cheeks and the line of her jaw, tipping her head up towards his. Though Hermione's eyes were watering, and aggravated after she had rubbed her hands thoroughly over them.

 _What the hell did Oliver mixed in that dust of his?_ She mentally grumbled.

"Just say the word and I'll help you see again." Theo said to her, fingers brushing away the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"Har, har, har." Hermione responded sarcastically. "You are such a gentleman Theo, especially with your staff currently pressing against me. Aren't you going to use that on me or are you going to waste our time by talking like the others before you?"

Theo laughed at her statement, "By staff, do you mean my favourite weapon or something else?"

"What other things do you have in there, other than what's currently pressed against my side?" Hermione said in annoyance, blinking her eyes to try to see clearly, and quietly hoping that the others wouldn't take this time to attack her at the same time.

"Well, there's my staff - the weapon - and there's the Nott's staff." Hermione heard Theo's nonsensical response.

"Not staff?"

"No, _Nott's_ staff, you know…the _staff_." Theo responded, jokingly.

Hermione was flabbergasted.

She didn't understand what Theo meant.

"You're disgusting, Nott!" Hermione heard Riddle stated harshly just nearby, which was soon followed by Gellert's boisterous laughter.

"That's plain lewd, Nott! You shouldn't even be talking like that to the Empress!" Oliver Wood scolded from behind her.

"I apologize. I just couldn't resist speaking thusly, not when the Empress is so… _naïve_ in the ways of men."

By this point, Hermione's eyes had already cleared up, and she said to Theo at once, who was still holding her: "So sorry, Theo, but I'll be having your staff for a bit."

Theo's eyes widened at her words, his mouth half-gaping open in shock.

Without waiting for Theo to respond, Hermione was on the offensive once more.

She wondered what she said that made Theo's reaction-time seemed so pathetic. He barely even put up a fight when she snatched his staff and proceeded to jab him at the centre of his chest with it.

The staff was no ordinary staff, and when Hermione hit Theo with it across the chest, Theo's emerald-green chest plate dented slightly and swiftly sent him flying yards away. He ended up slamming and bouncing and rolling on the ground with his armour clanging loudly.

"Hey! No, weapons!" Oliver yelled in protest when Hermione shortly whirled on him next, her staff extended and ready to deliver quick, but accurate, jabs and swipe at Oliver's gorget, vambrance and poleya, which was the weakest part of the armour.

"You aren't allowed to wield any weapons, Empress!" Oliver was quick to remind her again, leaping back and twisting to avoid the whir of her staff.

He set his snitch on her again, showering her with a cloud of golden dust. However, Hermione was prepared for it, and briefly whirled the staff around and around - over her head, side to side, and in between and beneath her arms – to blow away the dust.

The air whipped around her as she span her staff without pausing.

Hermione pressed on. Bolstered by her fury towards Riddle and Gellert for trying to kill her, she pivoted around and using her speed to exert as much force into her strike, she lunged the staff forward and hit Oliver's gorget, vambrance and poleya in a flurry of movements simultaneously.

Oliver didn't stand a chance. He fell on the ground choking as his gorget was driven tightly against his throat. Though Hermione was certain he could recover from it.

"Put down the staff, Empress! May I remind you that you agreed to us that you wouldn't be using any kind of weapons while we train?" Hermione heard Severus say from her left, while she warily watched as both Riddle and Gellert landed in front of her.

Oliver was still choking, clawing at the gorget on his throat. Hermione took pity on him and reached out to tear that part from his suit of armour. As soon as she did, Oliver slumped down on the ground and gasping for breath.

"Thank you, Empress." He said to her in a hoarse voice. Then, he disapparated away; probably to recover.

Hermione turned her attention back to the other men.

"The staff, Empress." Gellert said to her, his eyes glittering like frozen ice beneath his visor, when he extended his left gauntleted hand in her direction. "Give us the staff and we'll resume where we left off."

"Yes, this is a hand-to-hand combat training after all, or have you forgotten Empress?" Riddle commented in a derisive tone, deliberately trying to piss her off.

Severus remained silent, but watchful, carefully noting the tension between the three.

The little Hermione had control over her temper, finally snapped, and she snarled at the two men.

"You want the staff, you say?! Huh?! Then, here it is!"

And with that, Hermione broke the staff in half, splinters of vanewood falling to the ground, while she gripped two parts of the broken staff - which now resembled two long stakes - in both her hands.

Without a second to waste, Hermione twisted sharply to the side and hurl the stakes with as much strength as she could muster, her eye-sight narrowing at her target when she aimed.

A yards away, Theo was bemoaning about his broken staff that he had won in the last War Games.

But blood was already spraying unto the sand when Hermione's stakes found its mark, followed by the men's loud cursing. They weren't able to evade her attack on time because she had use a power surge to make her movements undetectable, even with immortal eyes.

Hermione's eyes were gleaming with a terrible light, when she launched herself at her wounded prey. However, both Gellert and Riddle disapparated away before she could go near, perhaps to heal their wounds, which wasn't much because she had only impaled their shoulders with the improvised stake through their armour.

The two were gone, and even Oliver, which meant Hermione had to face Severus alone.

_Good. This will be a one on one then._

As if sensing where her thoughts had drifted off to, Severus was on her fast, while Hermione met him half-way.

Then, their movements were blur as they clashed together in a wild dance of hands and feet. Kick, twist, block; punch, flip, and swerve; and it went on until they fall into a rhythm.

Their attention focused on their opponent's movements, even noting the miniscule flex of muscles before making the correct counter attack.

Hermione didn't know how long they had been fighting. It must be around half a minute, but it felt like they had been fighting for a few minutes. And when she finally saw an opening, she didn't hesitate and hurriedly pounced.

Hermione jumped from side to side before tackling Severus on the ground. They toppled, with her on top. Severus tried to flip them over but she brought the heel of her hand to push against his chest plate, pinning him to the ground temporarily.

Next, Hermione blocked the punch that was aimed towards her face by crossing her arms together, and hastily whipped out a hand to jab against Severus' protected throat. She felt the gorget dipped and wrenched downwards.

Severus started wheezing and Hermione used this opportunity to take his wrist, twisting and locking it at the joint by applying pressure, before holding his right hand above his head. At the same time, Hermione used her knee to secure Severus' other arm in place.

"Severus." Hermione murmured leaning down to grin at the man she was straddling, tightening her hold on his wrist, and pressing her knee on his upper arm to keep him on the ground.

Severus was staring up at her through his helmet, breathing hard, and with a note of alarm upon realizing that the Empress groin was just close to his face.

* * *

Within the viewing deck, most of the men were roaring with outrage at how close their Empress and the spy master had gotten, especially when Hermione was straddling on the man's upper chest.

"NO! NO! NO!" Cormac McClaggen yelled to no one in particular, face pressing against the glass panes of the viewing deck, which had been imbued by high-level protective wards for the spectators safety. "THAT FUCKING SNAPE!"

"That batshit Snape!" Dean Thomas commented angrily.

"Let's hire the twins to have them sabotage Snape's work in intelligence gathering." Seamus Finnegan suggested darkly. "For sure, the Empress will be disappointed in him if he fails in most of his missions."

"Fools!" Roger Davies butt in. "Don't you know how such action can be dangerous for our sector? It can leave us vulnerable for attacks by unforeseen enemies if someone interfered with the spy master's work! Severus Snape does his best to root out potential threats that might endanger the Empress, or everyone in Exiliar. So I advise you all not to do anything that might jeopardise the safety of everyone, and especially the Empress, by doing something foolish like hiring the Tereb Twins."

"Fine!" Seamus responded while Dean simply scowled.

Cormac continued to moan in despair against the glass panes. "NOOO!"

* * *

**M &P V.I.P Deck**

The deck was designed in green, silver, red and gold embellishments with the Potter and Malfoy banners hanging on the back. The two women were sitting on separate wingback armchairs, which was upholstered in velvet and accented with the same shades of colour of the houses they belong to.

A low table sat in between the women's armchairs, where they were provided with some refreshments as they watched their husbands trained with the Empress below.

And like the other decks that surrounded the arena for the public viewing, the glass panes in the VIP decks were imbued with the same high-level protective charms to prevent it from shattering and for safety reasons. The Training arena was built five times the size of a Quidditch pitch, but could be magically extended swiftly if the Empress requires a great amount of space for her training.

At the moment, the two women were watching as the Empress subdue Severus on the ground, and Lilly couldn't help but comment.

"Oh dear," She murmured. "I'm certain many men will be furious at Sev right about now."

"Like how they were furious about your husband not a moment ago, Lilly?" Narcissa asked, sliding her fan open and magically left it in the air to provide them a gentle breeze within the private decks that was reserve for the closest relatives of the Elite Fifteen. This room, however, was solely for the Potters and the Malfoys.

"Yes, like many were driven mad about my husband's supposed-seduction attempts at the Empress." Lilly couldn't help but snort, "The Empress' fan boys are becoming rabid these days, coming to outrageous conclusion just because the fifteen are quite close to her."

"I understand what you mean, Lilly." Narcissa said, "My husband and son, and even my father-in-law, have been receiving howlers and hate mails through the owl post in the last months following the event in Hogwarts."

Lilly knew what Narcissa was pertaining to. The event where Rita Skeeter had snatched a picture of Lucius, Draco and Abraxas slipping the Empress back to her rooms, who had apparently drunk a bottle of Felix Felicis. Someone must have slipped it in the Empress' drink with the men none the wiser. Many suspected that it had been Rita Skeeter herself.

"It can't be helped, Narcissa, the Empress is love by many. However, there are bound to be some people who hates and envy her as well. Rita Skeeter most of all."

"And you?" Narcissa asked curiously, scrutinizing the red-headed woman.

"Me, what?" A puzzled looked appeared on Lilly's face.

"Do you get jealous of her when you see her with your husband?"

Lilly looked astonish at the question, and shortly laughed.

"No, I don't." she said. "I know her well, and my husband and son are blessed to have been chosen by someone as benevolent as the Empress. She's not like those other Empresses from the other sectors, Narcissa."

Narcissa carefully assessed the other woman for a few seconds before agreeing.

"Yes, I agree. If the rumours of the other Empresses are to be believe, then we are very fortunate indeed to have Empress Hermione as our liege Goddess. I hear other Empresses had torn many houses and families asunder...due to some of them in meddling in marital affairs. They take what they want, never mind the fact that some of the men in their retinue have wives and families of their own."

"They have no hearts, Narcissa. Their rule is absolute." Lilly stated. "Empress Hermione, however, is different. She is called the benevolent Goddess of Creation for a reason, because she creates and not destroy. She has built us a society where many a creature are now in equal standing with the rest. She values equality more than anything, unlike the others, and she doesn't abuses her power. That's something we must remember."

* * *

**Within the Arena.**

"How's my spy master doing?" Hermione asked, smiling. "Splendid, I'm sure?"

"Yes, splendidly trapped, my Empress." Severus drawled, enunciating every syllable slowly and in that threatening manner which Hermione had often heard him used when interrogating prisoners of war.

His soft-silken words slid through her like butter, so smooth that it caused a pleasant shiver to race up and down her spine. Hermione couldn't resist leaning further down, a curtain of her wild curls – which had been unbound after her brief scuffle with Severus – shrouding their faces from probing eyes.

She tightened her hold on the man beneath her, when she said:

"Don't worry _sweet shadow_ , you won't be trap for long because I'm going to –"

Without warning, Sirius and Remus were immediately there, yanking out her arms and forcing her to relinquish her hold on Severus. They twisted her wrists at the joint and pressed them them together behind her back.

Severus was still trapped beneath her, when the two Knights slammed her unto the ground, with her groin pressing against Severus' face.

She later realized that Sirius had done it deliberately.

Hermione scowled. The rasping feeling of sands scraped against the side of her face.

"I bet this made the Empress' fan boys pissed at you Snivellus!" Sirius said cheerfully as both he and Remus knelt on either side of Hermione, their hands at the back of her thighs and gripping her wrists at the small of her back to force her body down on the sand-covered arena.

Sirius pushed Hermione closely against Severus face, who was starting to wriggle free from the confine of her thighs.

Sirius was right of course, Hermione's fan boys were now insanely enraged.

* * *

Up at the public viewing deck, majority of the men were now hollering and roaring bloody murder at the spy master.

"WE SHALL KILL THAT SNAPE FELLOW BEFORE THE END OF THIS DAY!"

"DEATH TO SNAPE!"

"DEATH BY CASTRATION!"

"NO, DEATH BY SUFFOCATION BY THE EMPRESS' THIGHS!" Fred and George chimed out loud, and laughing almost at once when some of the men within the vicinity shot glares in their general direction.

* * *

Severus began to wriggle his way out of Hermione's thighs. She squirmed against him when she felt him moved.

Sirius laughed at Severus predicament.

"I think that won't be a good idea, Severus. A lot of people are already plotting to murder you right now, and seeing you writhing between the Empress' thighs would send the wrong signal to the blood thirsty of the lot." Remus advised. "I suggest you stay put while we asked the Empress to yield."

The spy master didn't heed Remus' words and pulled himself out from Hermione' thighs, huffing and flushing beneath his black helmet.

"Black!" Severus snarled the instant he was standing up. "I'll have you sent to the-"

"Not now Snivellus! Can't you see that we're busy with the Empress?" Sirius interrupted.

Severus glared, but clamped his mouth shut.

"Did you just use the subdue-cuff marks on me?!" Hermione asked in indignation, when she felt the unmistakable bindings on her wrist. It burn against her skin, a throbbing pain shooting up her arms and up her spine and into her skull that made her feel that she was suffering from a terrible migraine.

It began to sap on her power reserves, slowly weakening her.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm not a Rouge Goddess!" She hissed as she started struggling against them, feeling nauseous and dizzy due to the cuffs. "Who authorized you to use the cuffs on me?! I wasn't told that this was part of the training! Let me go! Remus! Sirius! Or I swear I'll have you whipped by the Phoenix Aurors!""

"It was Mad-eye and Kingsley who suggested it in the first place, Empress. They told us to prepare you for such occurrence and to build up your resistance against the subjugation spell on the cuff marks." Severus explained as he moved to stand beside her head.

"Why would I need to build up my resistance against it? I'm not planning to become a Rogue Goddess any time soon!" Hermione bit back, completely pissed at them for not telling her about the cuffs.

"Because the Order of Merlin are now allowing subdue-cuff marks in the next War Games, Empress." Remus informed.

"What?! And no one has told me about this until now?" Hermione raged. "Release me at once so that I can pommel you lot for keeping this from me!"

"Calm down, Empress."

Suddenly, Abraxas Malfoy was there.

"We were just recently informed about the cuffs when Kingsley dropped by a while ago. He gave us the cuffs to start testing you at once today."

"Really? And yet it didn't occur to anyone to inform me of the changes in my training?!"

"We apologize, Empress, for not telling you." Abraxas murmured, "But we did it in your best interest."

"My interest, how? By making me sick and tying me up like a lamb?" Hermione asked sarcastically. She felt like she was about to vomit. She swallowed the growing nausea at the back of her throat.

"For you to learn to keep your guard up and not to be taken unawares so easily."

"Well, I've learned my lesson. So can you please release me at once?!" She snapped impatiently, breathing carefully through her nose.

"We will let you go as soon as you have officially yielded yourself to us, Empress." Remus tried to say in a soothing tone. "And that means no fighting after Abraxas activates the rune keys to release you."

Hermione hissed, bucking hard against them, but they only pressed her firmly on the ground.

She was going to vomit if they don't release her immediately.

"All you need to do is yield, Empress, and we'll release you from your bindings." Sirius added, dipping low to grin closely at Hermione's face.

Hermione shot Sirius a ferocious glower.

"Just yield, Empress. You can't get out from those cuffs unless you do." Severus said, moving to stand on the other side of Hermione's head.

She turned and glanced up to meet his dark gaze. Severus was silently reprimanding her with a look, which made Hermione realized that she was acting like a stubborn teenage mortal.

"Alright, I yield! I yield!" Hermione said finally, sighing in resignation. "I officially yield myself to all of you."

"Very well." Abraxas said, smirking. "Remus, Sirius, you may let her go now."

The two lifted themselves off her, and Hermione lay pliant on the ground as Abraxas lifted her hair from the back of her neck, and pressed something cold at her nape, which made her shiver.

"This may hurt a bit, Empress." She heard Abraxas whisper next to her ear, and with that he said:

" _ **Deus Exsolvo."**_

Hermione gasped out loud, her back arching without her volition when she felt the stab of heat that generated from Abraxas' fingers against her neck.

He pressed hard on her for a few seconds, until the sensation of the cuffs around her wrists faded.

Afterwards, Abraxas stood up as soon as he had released her.

Hermione gingerly stood up, still slightly dizzy.

"Well," she began, glancing from one man to the other. "Where are the others?"

* * *

Hermione was still a bit angry. Thus, she asked the rest of the men to come face her off together.

"Are you sure about this, Empress?" Salazar asked while all the men positioned themselves around her.

All fifteen of them. Their different coloured armour gleaming as a light hit it. The different textures and shades of their cloak, and the images of snakes, lions, griffin, and other marks emblazoned on their chest plate, made such an interesting sight to behold, especially when the men's visors were pulled up, which showcased a variety of handsome features staring back at her.

Two of her shieldmaidens, Pansy and Parvati Patil, had always remarked that she was fortunate to gather a collection of the most attractive male specimens into her fold.

The two had always wondered how Hermione was able to handle all fifteen men and being constantly subjected to excessive amount of male testosterone when she's with them, but Hermione had always told them that she was immune to their charms and mostly felt like she was one of them.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione belatedly responded, spreading her legs apart and finding her centre of gravity.

She raced her arms up and said to them with a beckoning gesture: "So you better take out your swords and _come_ at me!"

When the Empress put a lot of emphasis on the word _come_ , it sounded more like _cum_ , and coupled with the Empress using the word _sword_ in the same sentence, of course some of the men had dirty images flashing in their minds almost instantly, which they tried to suppress.

They ultimately failed and ended up flushing or stiffening instead, like a deer caught in a headlights, completely taken aback, while some others – the most conservative and practical of the lot – merely did as commanded, unaware of the other's inner turmoil.

"What? What did I say?" She inquired, instantly noticing the tensed and awkward silence that fell in some of her men.

Most of the men mentally groaned, silently cursing Merlin for placing that blasted mind filter that kept their Empress oblivious from things that she ought not to know, like everything related to sex. Every time the topic of sex came into discussion, the filter only allowed some modified information for the Empress mind's to process, and letting her remain as innocent as befits the Goddess of Creation and Purity.

The others begin to look like they were trying to keep a straight face, either for Hermione's expense or theirs. However, Gellert was choking on his hilarity before finally guffawing out loud.

And before anyone could try to stir all of them away from the dangerous path that they found themselves in, Gellert suddenly made it worst.

"Where do you want us to stick our swords, Empress? Back or Front?"

"Huh?" Hermione asked uncertainly, while the other men now appeared to either want to murder Gellert or try their best not to laugh.

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Oliver was trying to stifle their laughter, but Hermione could see them biting their lips while their broad shoulders shook beneath their armour.

Hermione frowned at their odd reaction.

"Shut up, Gellert!" Godric ordered. At the same time, Tom snapped: "Stop talking you fool!"

"Don't corrupt the Empress' mind with your bawdy jokes, Gellert!" Lucius said out loud.

"We shouldn't be letting Gellert say those things," Remus said, glancing towards James standing beside him.

"Yes, you are quite right." James murmured in a rather serious tone, though Remus noted the twitch around his friend's mouth that negate his statement.

"Mind you though, that was very funny." Sirius remarked in amusement, his eyes dancing merrily as he met James' gaze. A second later, their shoulders started shaking from their repressed laughter.

"Stop trying to encourage the trouble maker you two!" Remus chided at his two best friends.

"As if they aren't a trouble maker like Gellert, Remus! We both know that Potter and Black are nearly cut in the same fabric as Gellert!" Severus sneered.

Both James and Sirius shot the other man a fierce glower.

"I agree with Remus, one such as Gellert Grindelwald should be put up in chains, and not allowed to roam free with that big mouth of his." Abraxas stated.

"What the hell are guys laughing about?!" Hermione snapped at them, annoyed for being left in the dark. "I merely said to pull out your swords and come at me!"

Gellert roared into laughter once more.

Sirius and James tried to stifle theirs by covering their mouths. Meanwhile, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo and Oliver were outright chuckling now.

Riddle, Severus and Lucius looked constipated. Salazar and Godric were both frowning in disapproval.

Hermione's brows twitched, getting incense by the second. She decided to address the person who was the oldest of the lot.

"Godric?"

The man turned towards her.

"Care to tell me what the men found funny?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Empress. Gellert is just being his usual foolish self," came Godric's quick response.

Hermione was so infuriated at Godric's answer and the rest of the men's hilarity that she decided to call the Deputy Head of Magical Masonry.

"Dobby," she barked.

_**CRACK!** _

"You called, Empress?" the elf appeared before her, bowing deeply at the waist.

At once, the men's laughter died down and their bodies tensed at the sight of the Elf.

Hermione's narrowed eyes remained fix on the men in front of her, most specifically at Gellert, when she said to the elf:

"Kindly please extend the Arena to Level 5, Dobby."

The men started glancing warily towards each other after hearing her request.

Dobby looked equally curious, but said: "Of course, Empress."

"And increase the protective wards on the glass panes as well."

"Noted. Will that be all, Empress?"

"Yes,"

"I believe that it will take around half a minute for the spells to take effect, Empress. I hope you are not in a hurry."

"That will be enough time for the men to prepare." Hermione assured. "Thank you, Dobby."

"Your call is always welcome. May the twin pillars of strength aid you in your reign, Empress." Dobby bowed down again before diapparating with a **CRACK!.**

All the men were looking at her now and waiting in tensed silence.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at them, and ordered in a low, threatening tone:

"Put your armours on full power!"

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

**The Empress Private Bathhouse**

Four Persepolis columns – made of ruby - rose up three stories high to support the rib-vault ceilings that were enchanted to feature the purple night skies of Perigola, with its pink, yellow, and blue streaks of Aurora gliding and rippling through the feathery cluster clouds in slow motion.

It was a breath-taking sight to behold, which was the reason Hermione had chosen the view as soon as she, her shieldmaidens and the Golden Priestess had entered her private bathhouse located in the lower level of the Arena.

The bathhouse was half the size of the Great Hall in her palace. The floors had been pristine white marble previously; the same as the columns. However, Hermione had changed it to ruby instead; _real_ ruby, due to the fact that the stark whiteness of the marble had nearly blinded them when they had entered the bathhouse.

Now, the floors were like the colour of blood.

Like the ceiling, the walls were enchanted as well, albeit Hermione had chosen the view of a white grassy plains in the east end of Axrotia, making the bathhouse appear like they were all bathing outside, except for the ruby columns that rose on each corner of the room.

And right in the middle of the bathhouse was a pool of crystal clear water, which still needed to be transfigured.

From the corners of her eyes, she watched as Luna – her own Golden Priestess – moved to the steps of the pool where a floating orb awaited.

"What is it today, Empress?" Hermione heard Luna's soft-spoken voice drifting towards her while Parvati, Padma, Millicent, and Pansy began helping her out of her training gear. Her mandra-hide gear was shredded in some places, and it was dirty. The men did a bang up job in trying to rip her clothes off like Gellert had threatened to do, although they had actually forced Hermione to work on a sweat.

 _Amazing_ _really._

Her clothes were still in once piece. Mandra-hide were a valuable item, and could withstand power blasts during Hermione's transformation. It was good thing because for certain she would have ended up naked, when she had fought the men in their powered armour.

"The Philopher's Stone, Priestess Luna." Hermione responded, lifting up her arms as both Padma and Parvati slid out her upper clothes while both Millicent and Pansy removed her lower ones.

Luna murmured something to the floating orb, and at once, the crystal water was transformed into the colour of scarlet. Now, everything around the bathhouse looked like a murder room.

"Do you need me to mix an Essence of Dittany into the water or would you prefer the Deathly Hallows?"

"The Deathly Hallows," came her short response while her shieldmaidens started removing her underclothes, their hands and fingers deftly brushing over her skin while Hermione stood waiting.

"The trace of the ring, the cloak or the wand?" Luna asked in soft tinkling voice, her back turned towards her.

"All three of them, Priestess Luna. I'm kinda weak right now. I need a full power reserves." She said, which was the truth. "I need it before meeting the Phoenix Leader, Albus Dumbledore."

"I understand, Empress." She observed when Priestess Luna murmured her request into the floating orb. As soon as she did, the sign of the Deathly Hallows appeared to hover over the scarlet pool, pulsing brightly, but gently.

"Parvati, did the Phoenix Leader send a missive of what time he will be arriving today?"

"I'm afraid not, Empress."

"I see," Hermione frowned in silent contemplation.

Not soon after, her shieldmaidens had removed all her clothes. Milicent proceeded to magically tie up her hair into a tight bun while the other three were inspecting her body for injury.

"May I asked what had caused this, Empress?" Hermione looked down, and saw Pansy kneeling down in front of her and touching the purple bruise on her stomach.

_Riddle's doing._

"Riddle," She said briskly, and didn't say more than that, despite Pansy's probing look.

It was the only injury that hadn't healed yet. God-killing gauntlets were such a pain.

After her shieldmaidens were assured that she wasn't critically wounded, Hermione walked towards Priestess Luna, who was waiting for at the steps of the pool. Light blue eyes adapting a dreamy look on her face.

Luna knelt down before her, and allowed her to scrutinize and inspect for any kind of tampering on the glowing rune marks on her navel, which were intricately woven together to form a triangle on her mons pubis.

Her _Chastity ink._

The Order of Merlin had kept on a tight leash on her after the incident with Draco, Lucius and Abraxas not too long ago. Even until now, Hermione still couldn't understand the reason behind the scandal.

Others had only told her that it was not appropriate for her to be alone with a man; forbidden, in fact, and yet fail to enlighten about the subject further.

Priestess Luna slowly stood up, giving her a small, dreamy smile and a nod of ascent.

Hermione was now allowed to bathe on the scarlet pool; the pool of immortality.

Carefully, she descended unto the steps, the scarlet water slowly enveloping her form.

Her four shieldmaidens joined her soon after, bringing with them Hermione's bathing essentials.

* * *

_**The Elite Fifteen's Bathhouse** _

In contrast to the Empress bathhouse, the men hadn't bothered with enchantments, and had opted to have everything remained the same; with obsidian walls, floors, and towering columns; all of which were black.

Except for the pool, which was blue; the Essence of Dittany, which was enhanced by the Phoenix tears for a healing session.

The men needed it after a thorough beating by the Empress. Most of their wounds were healed already in a couple of minutes.

"Take out your sword and come at me!" Gellert tried to imitate the Empress' voice, but completely failed, not when he had such a baritone voice.

The blonde instantly burst out in merry laughter as he recalled what happened earlier.

"I still can't get over the fact that the Empress is so innocent that she doesn't even realized that she's talking dirty to us." Gellert chuckled.

"Either that, or your mind is always in the gutter, Gellert." Salazar remarked dryly.

"True that, Salazar." Godric agreed. "That mind of his need a thorough scrubbing to remove those terrible infestation that he might have gotten after his constant visits in those whorehouses in the lower ring."

Gellert's face hardened as he looked at the auburn haired man. "You're so honourable Godric, then why don't you tell the others about your affair with the –"

"Mayhap we will suggest to the Empress that Gellert be sent to the Monastery for a month of meditation?" James intervened before Gellert could reveal too much of his ancestor indiscretion. "I believe the Monastery needed a kitchen help, which I'm sure Gellert will be too happy to provide. How's your cooking spells by the way, Gellert?"

The blonde gave a chilling grin, meeting James' hazel eyes when he opened his mouth and was about to say something. But once more, someone cut him off.

"Or we can always erased his memories and throw him out of our sector." Lucius said while Sirius suggested. "Or simply give him to the World Eaters and be done with his nattering."

"I have never come to the same conclusion as you and the others did, when the Empress said it." Tom stated, looking revolted even at the thought.

"That's because you are asexual, Riddle." Harry remarked, ignoring Draco who elbowed him under the water, apparently warning him not to provoke the older man. Blaise and Theo were giving him reproving looks as well. Oliver was busy playing with his golden snitch, which he had brought in the bathhouse.

While Remus and Severus remained silent spectators.

Upon hearing Harry's statement, Tom's head turned so fast that he might have snapped it, when he levelled his cold gaze at the younger man.

"And what does that supposed to mean, boy?" He inquired, sneering.

"Hey! Don't talk to my son like that, Riddle!" James burst out, with Sirius placing a hand on his shoulder and also glaring at the other man.

Remus sighed. _Here it is goes._

"I can address your whelp however I want, Potter! I'm two hundred cycles older than you and your son combine. If someone deserves some respect, it's me, not you, or your son! Now, tell me what you mean by that statement, you pup!"

"Now, now, now, children." Godric began, trying to be the peacemaker of the lot.

Tom Riddle and James Potter bristled at the condescending tone that Godric Gryffindor had adapted.

"Let's not fight. We all know that our voices can be heard all throughout the Empress' private bathhouse, and like a curious child that she is, she might come to investigate, and we wouldn't want that to happen, don't we?"

Of course, this was the moment when Gellert did the opposite, and hollered out loud just to piss off Godric and the others who had insulted him.

"WHAT'S THAT, GODRIC? DID YOU JUST TOLD EVERYONE THAT -"

In a flash, Godric, Tom and Salazar were on the blonde, instantly shoving him down under the water.

Apparently, not wanting to draw the Empress' attention.

* * *

"The men sounded like they are having fun, don't you think Pansy?" Hermione commented, leaning against the rim of the pool and closing her eyes.

She was getting drowsy as the feeling of hands massaging her scalp, her shoulders and her arms.

"Yes, Empress."

"They usually aren't this boisterous after training. I wonder what they are talking about." She sighed.

"They probably are discussing about the coming War Games, my Empress. It's just two moons away from now after all."

"Do you believe that I have a chance in defeating Empress Rowena's army, Parvati?"

"I believe so, Empress. Your Elite Fifteen are the finest of all the Knights in all the sector." _And the collection of the most handsome men in Exiliar._ Parvati added in thought _._

"They are an unstoppable force." She said instead.

"Yet still, I am afraid… I don't want to lose some of my men to the Empress who wins."

"Have fate, Empress. I am certain that your fifteen will never allow themselves to lose." Milicent said as she massaged the tension out of Hermione's shoulders, who slowly started to relax again. "They will do their best just to remain by your side. Their houses will be devastated if they are taken away from your good graces."

"You are one of a kind, Empress." Luna murmured softly, her voice like that of a child. She was sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs kicking softly at the scarlet water, generating a ripple effect. "You do not abuse the power which was given to you by the Almighty Merlin, unlike the other Empresses of the Galaxy. You respect your men, and all the people who follow you, even to the extent of allowing some of them to abuse your compassion."

Hermione knew who Luna meant. The Golden Priestess was referring to Tom, Gellert and Salazar, and even perhaps, Lucius, Abraxas and Draco Malfoy, whom sometimes entertain the idea that she was not fit to rule, due to her mortal heritage.

* * *

Pansy and Milicent were just rinsing the shampoo out from her hair when they finally received a missive from Dumbledore via his Phoenix; Fawkes.

Priestess Luna had been the one to read the message for her, telling her that Dumbledore was going to be there by dinner time, and it seemed there was something important that he needed to discus with Hermione, regarding about a _curse._

* * *

**Moments later…**

The men's voices were especially loud and boisterous today.

Hermione had constantly wondered what they were discussing about while she was still in her bath. Her ears trained towards the sounds. She also began to wonder why people were hiding things from her, and keeping her out of the loop every time she say something that made the men laugh. Her curiosity was only bolstered even more after recalling when the others had failed to explain to her why she wasn't allowed to be alone with a man.

Hermione had wanted to know so much that she had asked her shieldmaidens to pick up her special suit of armour from the palace and bring it back to the bathhouse, where she plan to wear it during the procession. She told them that they weren't allowed to apparate with it because the armour has some special kinds of apparition wards. Only Hermione was allowed to apparate while wearing it.

It was a lie, of course. Hermione just wanted to get rid of them for a bit so that she can go and see what the men were up to. Prior to that, she had heard the men discussing about battle strategy for the coming War Games, which Hermione wanted to listen to.

Fortunately for her, Priestess Luna had left earlier to go back to her Temple. At least, it had made a lot easier for Hermione to implement her plans without the Priestess interfering.

And by the time her shieldmaidens had left the bathhouse and the Arena, Hermione was already heading through the hallway that lead to her Knight's private bathhouse, with only wearing a towel wrapped around her figure.

Compared to her, the men usually took a lot of time in the bath. Funny thing _that_.

She could hear the sounds of masculine voices growing nearer and louder when she swept past the entrance arch way, then climbed the short flight of stairs, where her eyes briefly took note of the towering obsidian columns, the faint reflection of herself on the obsidian floor, and then towards the men, who hadn't notice her presence yet since most of their eyes were drawn to the two men arguing before them.

"I TOLD YOU, WE CAN'T DEFEAT ROWENA'S ARMY WITH JUST A SIMPLE PINCER MOVE!" Abraxas was yelling.

Silently, Hermione walked closer towards the pool, only hesitating for a moment when some of the men began to notice her approaching; their faces drawn in complete shock.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT WE ARE ONLY GOING TO USE ONE TACTIC! I SAID THAT WITH ROWENA'S –" Gellert's voice died down, when he finally saw her.

At this point, all the men had seen her, and Hermione suddenly felt uncertain somehow; anxious even.

However, she was there to satisfy the niggling curiosity that bothered her so much, where everyone seemed to know something that they didn't want to tell her. And so after summoning every ounce of confidence within herself, she said to them, plastering a nervous smile:

"I hear that my men have move the war counsel in the bathhouse without informing me; their Empress. I didn't believe it at first until I hear you guys arguing from the hallway. Of course, I had to come and see." Hermione tried to joke to hide her nervousness. At the back of her mind, something prickled, warning her that what she was about to do was… _wrong?_

Still, the men didn't say anything, but stare at her. Too shocked to even speak, perhaps at the sight of her standing there and wearing nothing but a towel.

She slowly stepped to the edge of the pool and on the first step of stairs that would lead her into the watery depths.

Looking at all of them, she said: "Umm... do you mind if I join you?"

And with that, she took off her towel and let it flutter to the ground, revealing her naked form to them.

At once, all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**UNRELATED SMUT (This is not related to the main plot)** _

_Hermione was in ecstasy. A guttural moan slipping from deep within her throat at the sensations of moist tongues and mouths on every sensitive parts of her body, worshiping her and driving her mad with lust._

_She had never felt so…so attune with her feminine body as she was at the moment. Feeling the wet, dexterous tongue – Draco's tongue - flicking over that little bud of pleasure that she had just realized existed down there, while Theo's and Blaise's tongues, on the other hand, kept on rolling around her nipples and suckling them deeply into their hungry mouths. The unimaginable bliss had her arching her spine and making her drenched down there, with Draco delving into her moist core to savour her juices and laving on her._

_With his finger pressing and scraping against her nub, Hermione could feel the tight coil in her belly intensifying fast from their combine erotic assault. And with one hard suckle against her clit, Hermione finally shattered with a scream of ecstasy ripping from her throat, her inner walls contracting uncontrollably as the three men continued to pleasure her._

_"Nghh…" she moaned out loud, barely even registering it when Theo lifted her up and placed her on top of his lap. Nose nuzzling against the column of her neck when she felt him put something inside her butt. Something cool and wet, slicking her from within._

_Afterwards, Theo lay flat on his back with her straddling his thighs and his manhood standing erect and brushing against her still twitching cunt._

_Draco placed a hand on her shoulders and made her lean back against Theo's chest, while Blaise positioned to stand beside her, grasping his shaft in his hand._

_Kneeling between Theo's legs, Draco leaned down between her thighs, while Hermione could feel the burning heat of Theo's shaft sliding into her butthole, just as Draco brought his lips into her cunt once more.  
_

_Hermione's cry of bliss was stifled as Blaise took hold of her hair and brought his manhood into her mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any question, please don't hesitate to ask. you can contact me here or in my twitter or tumblr account. (bloomsburry-dhazellouise.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
